


Terms of Endearment [The Podfic]

by fennishjournal (Shimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, OT3, POV Greg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimi/pseuds/fennishjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you think,” John asks, “he might have drugged himself again?”<br/>It's a valid question. They haven't been attacked with psychoactive mist or the like in a while but Sherlock is perfectly capable of accidentally creating and ingesting his own mood-altering chemicals.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Endearment [The Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Terms of Endearment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783415) by [fennishjournal (Shimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimi/pseuds/fennishjournal). 



> A/N: This is a birthday present for [LostGirl](archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl) who is so lovely that she deserves both a story based on our speculation that “Would you make me some risotto, baby?” might be Sherlock's favourite recipe, and my very first podfic attempt!  
> You are awesome, darling, and I hope you will forgive my funny accent and complete inability to do voices.

**Terms of Endearment** [at the Audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/terms-of-endearment-0).

Length: 00:21:00


End file.
